In an ordinary conventional fishhook, as illustrated in FIG. 7, an spade-end 3′ formed to be wider in size than a shank 2′ around which a fishing line 5′ is tied is provided at an end of the upper part (or the shank where the fishing line is tied: chimoto). That is, the fishing line 5′ tied to the shank 2′ is prevented from falling off of the upper part of the fishhook 1′ by being stopped at the spade-end 3′.
However, when the wider spade-end 3′ is present, a piece of bait 8′ cannot go up to the end part on the chimoto side, and the fishhook 1′ cannot be entirely hidden by the bait 8′. As a result, an exposed portion shines and the fish are wary, which is a defect. This type of fishhook also requires that the fishing line be tied with a snell knot (outside), a snell knot (inside), or the like, which is time-consuming for the unaccustomed. Moreover, the fishing line having been wound about the outer peripheral surface of the fishhook in this manner is sometimes gnawed and cut by the fish, which is a defect.
The fishhook disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below aims to resolve the foregoing problems. As illustrated in FIG. 8, a through-hole (hole) 14′ is present on a shank 12′, on the chimoto side of a fishhook 11′, and a projection 17′ forming a recess 16′ is provided on both the left and right sides of an end part on the chimoto side. Because a gradual taper is formed on the chimoto side and there is no stepped part on the fishhook 11′, a piece of bait 18′ can be put thereon up to the end part on the hook eye side, and the fishhook 11′ can be entirely hidden. Because the projection 17′ is on both the left and right sides, the bait 18′ can be hooked thereon and prevented from falling off. When a fishing line 15′ is tied between the through-hole 14′ and the recess 16′, an advantage emerges in that the fishing line 15′ can be prevented from being exposed on the outer peripheral surface of the shank 12′ and from being gnawed at by the fish, and in that the bait 18′ can be easily placed thereon as far as the end part on the chimoto side.